Perfectly Normal
by Mahima Srikanth
Summary: Every demigod is special, right? Not Sheila, she is a perfectly normal demigod, with perfectly normal powers. What happens at Camp Half Blood when the 7 are away? Review if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone in through the window, the wind chimes hanging on the ceiling caught the sunlight and reflected it throughout the room. The cabin was filled with a brilliant white light. I groaned. _Its Saturday, Apollo, give us a break!_ I lifted the pillow up from over my head. No one had gotten up yet.

As usual, I was the only one awake and not only was I not tired anymore, I was alone. I went through my regular morning schedule, get up brush my teeth, shower etc. This was the advantage of getting up early, guaranteed hot water. I got out of the shower and changed. The bathroom mirror tempted me to look at it. I stared at my left ear and sighed. There was a purple device which, at first glance looked like a high-tech earring. It was, in fact, a hearing aid. I pulled my damp hair over my ear and went back to my bunk.

Saturday was not a day which campers are exempted from chores, beds had to be made, floors had to be swept and mopped and garbage had to be emptied. I started to do my chores, when my half-brother, Butch woke up.

"Up so early? Excited to get started on the chores?" he joked.

"No, those damn chimes woke me up." I retorted.

Butch rolled his eyes and left to get ready. I looked around the cabin and realized how beautiful it looked early in the morning. The bunks were divided into girls and boys, separated by a lilac curtain. I started sweeping and mopping my area of the bed when Natasha, another one of my half-siblings woke up. _Ugh why don't you stay on cloud nine?_

"What are you looking at chubby?" she mocked.

I folded my arms defensively. Even though Natasha doesn't mean any harm, each insult secretly hurts. I scowled and got on with my work. My siblings started to wake up one by one, each either greeting or insulting me. Once all the chores were over, our cabin headed for breakfast.

"Sheila!" a voice yelled. I looked over to the Tyche table and saw Kim. I walked over and greeted her. "Hi Kim", I grinned. Her other half, Annie, nodded and welcomed me. The Tyche twins were generally a kind bunch, but not overly sweet, like the Hebe kids.

I stood in line to grab some fruit. Even after being here for a month, the breakfast spread never failed to amaze me. Fruit, cereal, toast, eggs, sausages, Pop tarts etc. All this food looked awesome. I grabbed a Pop tart and some eggs. And walked over to my table

I sat next to Butch and our Cabin planned on what we were going to do today. After the Argo 2 was build, there wasn't anything left to do. Little did I know how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Every child of Iris was assigned a Pegasus, apparently, they liked us the best. It's just another way of showing how much control the other campers felt they had on us. But, we don't mind it. We don't have Kitchen Patrol. I walked to my Pegasus, Pearlie, A white mother-of-pearl stallion whom I did not name.

Suddenly, a bald eagle came swooping down from the door of the stables. It had a majestic wingspan and long white feathers and was, well, beautiful, almost too beautiful to be real. It let out a loud screech and slashed its long golden talons at me. Butch looked at Natasha and me.

"Lead the kids outside", he hollered. I signalled for the eleven years and younger group to follow me outside. Thank gods they know how to behave. Natasha took care of the Pegasi and she followed me out.

"It's a spy?" I whispered dangerously. Some of the valuable information we got was that the Romans used eagles. We can't have that, can we?

"I think so, I hope eagles taste awesome!" she hooted gruffly.

"How can you say that?" I demanded, _this could be some very interesting information on how the quest was going._

"Look," she explained, "the Romans are our enemies; you should really stop being such a gullible little baby! It's obvious that they need to be defeated." She huffed.

Anger fumed inside me. After my speech at breakfast, I really thought I had got through the campers, that they were willing to help me. I guess it's going to take much more than that to sway the campers towards the correct side. Hot breath exited my nostrils. My teeth felt like stone pillars, grinding against each other

"I am not a baby. I just know how to solve problems and get over feelings. Isn't immature a bit rich coming from you?" I mocked. With that, I spun around and stalked away.

I looked at my watch, it was 7:30. Dinner was in half an hour. I decided to hit the showers to wash off the smell of horse. I undressed and turned the water on, or at least I tried to.

A shower of glitter came rushing out, I stepped away cautiously. You never know what that is. The last time someone messed with the shower was when the Hermes kids tampered with the water pipes. Let's just say Ketchup isn't the greatest conditioner.

My thoughts were interrupted when the glitter started the stop and instead white frothy vanilla-smelling foam poured out. What does a person have to do to take shower these days? I started to call for help when the unmistakable voice called out. It said "Please insert one drachma."

I looked at my watch, it was 7:30. Dinner was in half an hour. I decided to hit the showers to wash off the smell of horse. I undressed and turned the water on, or at least I tried to.

A shower of glitter came rushing out, I stepped away cautiously. You never know what that is. The last time someone messed with the shower was when the Hermes kids tampered with the water pipes. Let's just say Ketchup isn't the greatest conditioner.

My thoughts were interrupted when the glitter started the stop and instead white frothy vanilla-smelling foam poured out. What does a person have to do to take shower these days? I started to call for help when the unmistakable voice called out. It said "Please insert one drachma."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is it?" I said before I could think. There was a faint glow and I decided it was for the best if I left, quickly. I rushed out of the shower stalls (after I got dressed of course) and headed towards the Dining Pavilion.

Suddenly the woman's voice called out. "Sheila, it's me" she said.

I froze. Slowly I turned around, shaking. There stood a tall brown haired- brown eyed lady. She was wearing rimless glasses and a T-shirt that said "Give Hugs, Not Drugs!" Something about those eyes seemed different; I realized that I saw them in mirror every morning.

"Mom?" I questioned. I still had no idea who this lady was and I wanted to be sure before the Mommy-Daughter love fest began. Sarcasm. That was sarcasm.

"Hello Sheila, It's been so long since I saw you, you were only a little baby." With that she flicked a strand of hair off my face. I pushed her hand away. Now, I know what you're thinking, angering a goddess? Not such a great idea. But I was too angry.

"Why are you here?" I said, looking away to hide my emotions. Iris looked surprised to see my anger, but responded by looking stony herself.

"Young Lady, that is no way to talk to your mother, especially is she is a goddess. Minor or not, I have powers which could blow you away. After all, I've been for you –" she couldn't finish her sentence, I cut her off.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that!" I screamed.

"Sheila!" my mother scolded.

"You were never there, not for me, not for dad. You never gave me any guiding on which side to choose in the war, and I went astray. You never helped dad when he was basically starving to get through university. You never helped my through this" I accused while gesturing towards my hearing aid.

Anger cackled in my mother's eyes, but she just sighed. "Maybe we should talk when you calm down." She said like she had better things to do.

With that she turned around and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner went by uneventfully. Kim kept asking what was wrong, but I fake smiled and told her that I was just tired. Trust was not something I was good at. The talk of the Eagle had died down. It turns out, the eagle was an automon and the Hephaestus kids were working on dissecting it.

Life without Leo was bland. I could tell that the camp missed his impish smile and ridiculous jokes. He reminded me so much of-. No, I couldn't think about that. Not here, not now. I pushed the thought out of my mind and munched on my barbeque pizza. It was supposedly delicious, but it tasted like wood.

I bunked the campfire and headed towards my cabin. Exhausted after my ordeal, I drifted off to sleep. I needed a good night's sleep right. Demigod dreams. Right.

The dream took me back to a day that I remember clearly. We were sitting at the mess hall. He was there, along with Alabaster and Cory. Naomi, a daughter of Nemesis, sat next to me. We were laughing, a rare moment at where I was. Cory had cracked a joke about something or another and we were hysterical.

It was like nothing could go wrong. The determined look on our faces was respectable. Almost…inspiring. I wanted to scream! This would be ruined soon, half these people would be dead. He smiled at me, my heart felt like exploding.

"Shell, can we talk outside?" He asked. Dream Sheila followed him out eagerly. A sour taste reached my mouth. I followed Dream-Me and Dream-Him onto the deck. The night was cool and the sky was filled with stars.

"Nice view, right?" He asked. I still remember the faint smell of cologne that lingered in the air. I just looked down and nodded. I finally spoke up.

"We're going to win." I stated firmly. He looked at me with those Oh-so-sad baby blues.

"Shell, are you sure-." He started to say.

"We are going to win this war." I announced fiercely. I wanted to yell at myself for being so damn stupid. We weren't going to win. We lost everything.

"Ok, if you're sure." He said. "Despite all… I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a bracelet made out of colourful string. I realized it was a friendship bracelet. I didn't know what to say. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, we're going to be friends forever." With that, I hugged him tightly.

"Friends forever." He repeated.

I wanted to hit myself with a baseball bat with metal spikes for being so stupid. This would be the last time I ever talked to him. "Tell him!" I yelled at myself, of course she couldn't hear me. "Tell him!" I sobbed. I woke up with a cold sweat. This time I was sobbing for real.


End file.
